


Nothing Even Matters

by notimmortal



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: AND TRUST ME, Almost definitely out of character, Any typos bother me just as much as they bother you, Because goddamnit, Big Time Rush mentions, But you know who doesn't care?, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Beta, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, We Die Like Men, We stan Big Time Rush in this household, anyway, this bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 05:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17781203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notimmortal/pseuds/notimmortal
Summary: "The world stops when I put my arms around you, around you, oh, and nothing even matters." - Big Time RushJared and Evan celebrate their first anniversary/second Valentine's day together.Sequel to my fic "Boyfriend" from last year, but can be read as a stand alone





	Nothing Even Matters

**Author's Note:**

> As stated in the summary, this is the spiritual successor to my Valentine's Day fic "Boyfriend" from last year.   
> That fic also had references to Big Time Rush because what else would I do?  
> I may be 19 and in college but I still love Big Time Rush unconditionally.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy!

Evan woke up slowly, feeling warm and content. He could feel Jared’s arms around him, holding him close in his sleep. Rolling over to face his boyfriend, Evan gave Jared a peck on the chin. “Good morning.”

 

Jared’s eyes fluttered open. He leaned forward and gave Evan a kiss on the cheek. “Good morning, babe. Happy Annivalentinersary!”

 

“Happy what?” Evan said, laughing. “What was that amalgamation of words you just tried to say?”

 

“Annivalentinersary. It’s our anniversary, our first anniversary to be precise. And it’s Valentine’s Day. Annivalentinersary,” Jared said, completely serious.

 

“Remind me why I’m dating you again?” Evan asked, starting to roll away to get up, but Jared pulled him back into his arms.    
  


“You’re dating me because of the power of Big Time Rush,” Jared said, punctuating his sentence with a kiss on Evan’s shoulder. “That and because you love me or something, I don’t know. It’s mostly the Big Time Rush thing.”

 

Evan laughed, moving to stand up again. Jared tried to pull him back again, but Evan fought through. “Come on, let’s get up and brush our teeth so I can give you a real kiss without worrying about dying on our first annivalentinersary.”

 

Jared grinned. “I knew that would catch on!”

 

The two boys slowly make their way through their morning routines, ending it by collapsing on the couch next to each other. Jared groaned and turned to Evan. “Why did we get out of bed again?”

 

“So I can do this,” Evan said, leaning forward to give Jared a kiss. “Without dying from your morning breath.”

 

“I guess that was worthwhile,” Jared said, throwing an arm around Evan and pulling him closer. “My classes got cancelled for today. My one professor is surprising his wife with a romantic trip. My other professor is still mourning her breakup with her last girlfriend.”

 

“Hasn’t it been like a year?” Evan asked, snuggling closer to Jared.

 

“Healing takes time, babe. Healing takes time.”

 

Evan contemplated this, then shrugged. “Well, if you’re not going into class today, I’m definitely skipping my one class. No point in getting up and leaving you here all by yourself on Valentine’s Day.”

 

Jared gave an exaggerated gasp. “But Evan! Your education!”

 

Evan kissed Jared again. “You’re more important than my education,” he said in mock seriousness. “Besides, that one guy in my class is being weird again. Keeps hitting on me despite the fact that I told him about you. I don’t need that on my annivalentinersary.”

 

Jared perked up at the mention of the day again. “Oh! Before I forget!” he got up, leaving a very discontent Evan, before returning with a small box and handing it to Evan. “Happy annivalentinersary.”

 

Evan leaned over to the small table beside their couch, pulling out a small bag. “I got you something, too, I just knew we’d end up here so I planted it earlier,” he said, trading objects with Jared. “Happy annivalentinersary. Open yours first?” 

 

Nodding, Jared opened the bag. Inside was a photo album. Jared thumbed through it, looking at pictures of him and Evan from when they were kids and pictures of them now. “I couldn’t think of what to get you, but I figured that this was kind of sweet? And I know you don’t have any pictures of us from when we were younger since your mom put them all in those massive scrapbooks, so I figured…” Evan trailed off as he watched Jared run his fingers over the last picture of them on Jared’s birthday, kissing in front of a lake. “Do you like it?”

 

Jared’s head shot up, eyes brimmed with tears. “I love it, Ev. Thank you,” wiping his eyes, Jared motioned towards his boyfriend. “Go on, it’s your turn.”

 

Evan opened the box, revealing a very fancy looking envelope. Evan quirked his head, giving Jared a look, but his boyfriend waved him on, so he opened the envelope. Inside was a pair of tickets to a show Evan had been dying to see. 

 

“I can't believe I went with consumerist bullshit and you got me something so heartfelt. I'll make it up to you, babe, I swear,” Jared said, still trying to stop his tears. “I just knew you wanted to see this and I thought it would be a good present but its meaningless compared-”

 

Evan cit him off by pulling him into his arms. “I love it, Jare. I can't believe you remembered me talking about this so much! Thank you,” Pulling back, Evan stood up and pulled Jared to his feet. “Now come on. I want to lay in bed and cuddle my amazing boyfriend for the rest of the day.”

 

***

 

It wasn't until later in the evening, after a day of cuddling and watching movies, that Jared realized what else he could do for Evan. While Evan was in the shower, Jared pulled out some paper and started to write.

 

_ Evan, _

 

_ The last year of our lives has been one of the very best that I’ve had. _

 

_ I know we hit a rough patch during high school, but I’m glad you were able to see that there was some good in me. See that I was worth someone like you.  _

 

_ You mean the world to me, you have for a long time, and I think I’m finally getting better at showing it. However, this wouldn’t be a letter from me if it didn’t have something like this, so I will have to quote the gods themselves, because Big Time Rush always says it best: _

 

_ Forget about our problems, forget about our past _

_ I’ve seen the future and I know we’re gonna last _

_ Every second with you just goes so fast _

 

_ The world stops when I put my arms around you _

_ And nothing even matters _

_ They can all talk, say what they want about us _

_ And nothing even matters _

 

_ You’re all that matters to me, Ev.  _

_ Happy annivalentinersary. _

 

_ I love you. _

 

_ -BTR Stan #1, Jared  _

 

“Jare? What are you doing?” 

 

“I, um… Here. I know I should've done this before, but…”

 

Smiling, Evan took the paper from his boyfriend, reading it over before looking up at his boyfriend, who was watching him intently. “The world stops when you put your arms around me, huh?”

 

Jared nodded. “And nothing even matters,” Jared moved forward and hugged Evan, resting his forehead against Evan’s. “Nothing even matters.”

 

“Happy annivalentinersary, Jared.”

 

“Happy annivalentinersary, Evan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated but never required. If you like this, you can check out my other works or my tumblr (ireallyneedabetterusername)! I am always taking prompts on Tumblr.
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day! Remember that this day is a social construct and if you have no one today (like me) it's okay because there is more to life than this commercialized holiday!


End file.
